


#16

by SSC



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередной эрадикон очередной партии, выпущенной на Земле, оказался с интересным дефектом, выраженном в ярком свободолюбии и отчаянном нежелании подчиняться сложившейся системе, где эрадиконы - лишь расходный материал для войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#16

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Herr Weilerstandt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Herr+Weilerstandt).



> Work wrote on Fandom Battle-2013 in team "Transformers Hasbro"

«Мы имеем право на свободу»  
Записи передавались беззвучно, тайно, из рук в руки.  
«Мы имеем право не умирать на чужой войне!»  
Беззвучное шушуканье наполняло коридоры Немезиса. Беззвучное, торопливое, опасливо, затухающее, стоило лишь дальним засечь приближение Высших.  
«Нам не дадут свободу, если мы будем бояться за нее постоять».  
Шушуканье и перешептывание сопровождало крохотные инфорамки, по слухам — ломающиеся, если окажутся не в тех руках. По слухам…  
Слухи наводняли Немезис, как белый шум — шушуканье и мысли, испуганные, короткие мыслишки привыкших к покорности механоидов. Тех, кого не считали разумными даже автоботы. Тех, кого никто и никогда не учитывал иначе, чем десятками. Сто киловатт энергии, двести тонн энергоновой руды, три куба Темного энергона, пятьсот эрадиконов. Отгрузка, доставка, отбраковка. Их даже учитывали не в потерях личного состава, а в расходе материалов.   
«Вы в рабстве». Слова расползались, как активная ржа. «Если вы имеете хоть искру, хоть отсвет смелости — говорите со мной». Координаты тайного собрания жили всего два часа, после чего начисто исчезали с маленьких кусков цифропласта, оставляя только воззвание. Через пять часов пропадало и оно — но оно не было нужно дольше. Все уже знали, кто не успел прочитать — тем пересказывали. В казармах, на складах, едва слышно, тишком.

* * *

— Он сумасшедший, — летучий эрадикон нервно дергал крылом. Второе, отключенное, бессильно свисало — и в нем молча копался такой же летучий медик, почти серый от множества старых незаполированных царапин на активной краске, — ты слышал, Курт? Слышал? — Он возмущенно дернул крылом сильнее, и медик заворчал, прижимая ему крыло. Двое летучек — его бессменная свита — недовольно уставились на пациента.  
«Слуш, отвали от него уже», — скинул более поцарапанный. Его товарищ не спешил вмешиваться, но смотрел настороженно, — все слышали.  
— А вы пойдете? — пациент едва не подпрыгнул от нервозного возбуждения, и снова заслужил тихое ворчание, — я не пойду! Наболт надо! Там нас всех и положат! Это провокация от новеньких!  
— Ты уж определись, провокация или псих, — хмыкнул поцарапанный снова.   
Его порядковый номер был 105–33. Сто пятая партия, тридцать третий экземпляр. Всего их в сто пятой выпустили полторы тысячи — на момент выпуска, тридцать восемь годовых циклов назад. Местных, разумеется, годовых циклов. Они все считали на местное время — просто из глупого, когда-то прижившегося протеста. Ну и шифровки ради: высокомерные Высшие никогда не обращали внимания на оригинальные календари тех планет, в которых они видели только источник энергона, редких руд, металла и прочих углеводородов. Удобно, когда тебя понимают только свои — так считали эрадиконы. Сейчас — через тридцать восемь местных лет — Тридцать третий остался одним из четырнадцати выживших. Те, кто прожил хотя бы десяток лет, брали себе имена — в разных зонах дислокации по-разному. Например, для своих Тридцать Третьего звали Хаммер. Ему сразу понравилось это словечко, когда он даже не знал еще местных языков. Хорошее такое, мощное, звучное — Хам-ме-рр! Вот друг, третий в их маленьком круге, был помоложе — из сто седьмой серии. Он из вредности взял себе имя Найлз — хотел подколоть, а имя возьми да приживись. Прочный, как гвозди, потому что. А первого — и старшего в их триаде — они обозвали сами. Не нравилась Восемьдесят три-девятьсот восемнадцатому эта традиция, и целый год он принципиально не отзывался на оклик «Курт». А потом привык. Он в целом, ко всему привыкал, слабый, бракованный Девятьсот восемнадцатый «Курт», переживший свою партию на целых двенадцать лет. Последний из нее, как слышал Хаммер. Самый последний.  
— Провокация, — уперся раненый Планк.   
Автоботы подстрелили. Везунчик — второй раз уже чинится, то Старскрим перепашет когтями всю спину, то подстрелят, а все еще живой.  
— Ну так не ходи, — Хаммер хмыкнул презрительно, — сиди у себя в углу.  
— Так вы бы не ходили, — Планк снова возмущенно дернулся и болезненно зашипел — уставший от его подвижности Курт снял часть блоков на нейросеть, и по корпусу тут же заболело от крыла и дальше.  
— Слуш, заткнись, а? — устало попросил Найлз, отвернувшись, — без тебя тошно.  
— Нет, вы…  
— Вокалайзер отключу, — тихо, хрипяще-сипло предупредил Курт, — хватит.

* * *

Даже через пять местных часов они не пришли к согласию. Курт упирался, Хаммер рвался посмотреть хоть на этого новенького, странного новичка земной триста восемнадцатой, переименованной серии. Найлз колебался.   
— Да кому нужно нас подставлять! — Хаммер зарычал от бессилия, пытаясь уломать хотя бы его, — кому мы вообще нужны!  
Курт сидел в углу платформы, опустив взгляд. Он мало говорил, хрипящий вокалайзер сильно выделял его среди других эрадиконов, а как выяснили еще самые первые серии, выделяться опасно. Выделяющиеся умрут первыми. А пожить хоть немного, хоть жалкой четверть-жизнью безответных инструментов — хотелось. Да и слишком они боялись: Шоквейва с инструментами ремонта, Саунвейва с инструментами перезаписи, Мегатрона — его боялись едва не до слива топлива. Автоботов, которые раньше просто убивали, а теперь и пытали порой, как Шоквейв. И даже хуже: от Шоквейва пыток ждали, от Рэтчета — нет.  
— А тебе актив надоел? — тихо уточнил Найлз, — какая к болтам сорванным революция?  
— Он не говорил о революции, — вмешался вдруг Курт, подняв шлем, — он просто напоминал, кто мы такие. Что мы ржавый шлак без права голоса.  
— И он прав! — Хаммер повысил голос, — прав! И мы всегда это знали!   
Курт снова опустил голову, не желая спорить. И крылья свесил от безнадежности.  
— А что, такие уже были? — Найлз подергал его за крыло, — слыш, ты тут старше всех — были такие? Ну? Хоть слухи ходили? — он как будто заразился любопытством и оптимизмом Хаммера.  
— Нет. Таких не было, — медик сбросил его руку резким рывком крыла и скривился. Без маски его эмоции легко читались, а между собой они общались с открытыми фейсплейтами, у кого какими. У Найлза — более совершенные черты, почти как у Высшего, у Курта — едва намеченные. Раньше, поговаривали, фейсплейты эрадиконам не делали вовсе, но ни один из тех, первых серий, не дожил, чтобы рассказать об этом. Все серии до шестьдесят седьмой включительно остались на сером, мертвом Кибертроне, такие же серые и мертвые. Корм для скрэплетов.  
— Он говорит о том, что мы не хуже Высших! — Хаммер подскочил, яростно встопорщивая пластины брони, едва не перещелкивая руки в бластеры от возбуждения, — слышите, вы! Что ты, — он ткнул в Курта, — шлаково хороший медик! Понимаешь? Ты сам в это не веришь, ржа! Сколько тебе раз говорить, что ты хороший медик, ну?   
Курт молча отвел его руку и отвернулся, не желая продолжать разговор.   
«Отстань от него, — по связи предостерегающе влез Найлз, — отвали. Не хочет признавать и наболт, окей?»  
«Не окей! — Хаммер заставил себя сесть, пытаясь успокоиться, — Не окей! Я пойду. Ладно, болт с вами, один пойду. Последи, чтоб тут его никто не того…»  
Найлз кивнул. Потом подсел к угрюмому Курту, протягивая ему небольшой, стащенный из бара Высших куб энергона с каким-то необычным вкусом. Каким — сам не знал, он такое хранил исключительно для Курта, сам обходясь стандартными кубами. 

* * *

Запасное хранилище Немезиса редко посещали Высшие. Огромное, темное, холодное и пыльное помещение… нет, в него хозяева отсылали эрадиконов, если вдруг требовалось доставить груз номер раз со стеллажа номер два. Пара кликов, и эрадикон номер эн, выпавший в списке свободных первым, идет и тащит. Очень удобно. Эрадиконы тоже ценили такую компьютеризацию имени Саундвейва: почти четверть палубы считалась «их» территорией.   
Все они плохо видели в ограниченном диапазоне света, достаточном для Высших с их качественной оптикой и мощными распознающими системами, так что безвестные рабочие x0-серий когда-то добавили инфракрасную подсветку. Слабенькую. Чтоб не засекли подключение.  
Хаммер редко тут бывал — он предпочитал сидеть с Куртом, каждый день полирующим свой нелегальный крохотный «медотсек»: он то бился над настройками списанных сканеров, пытаясь заставить их работать как надо, то проверял, в каком состоянии списанные препараты… Пока был еще Брейкдаун, их шлакова жизнь была полегче. Брейкдаун из Высших был самым нормальным. Никто из эрадиконов не сомневался, что долго он не проживет. Они не ошиблись.  
Выбросив из-под шлема мрачные мысли, Хаммер зашагал быстрее. Собрание назначили в самом козырном месте: между xx-17 и xx-18 стеллажами. Там хранилась полуактивная боевая техника, усилители, дополнительная броня, и прочий старый конструктиконский шлак, давно отправленный в режим ожидания, но тем не менее производивший замечательные помехи. Эрадиконы верили, что про эту естественную глушилку Высшие не в курсе, но… Ладно, в шлак. Хаммер внутренне приготовился, что придет он один. Глушилка не позволяла даже понять, сколько сигналов находится в ее зоне. Он завернул за бок какого-то грандиозного танка, занимающего сразу три стеллажных места, и ошарашенно притормозил. Всю зону помех уже заполнили эрадиконы. Его толкнули в спину — иди, мол, быстрее — и он пошел вперед, протискиваясь в толпу. Тридцать… тридцать восемь… шлак, едва ли не две трети свободного состава!   
Собравшиеся вели себя очень тихо. Слышался только общий шум от стиснутых в небольшом пространстве корпусов, потрескивание крыльев, шорохи и слабый скрежет металла, да иногда — тихие слова. Все ждали, и Хаммер тоже решил подождать, иногда оглядываясь. Ух ты, вон и платформу поставили, чтоб он повыше был… но белых не видно. Рабочие нулевых серий — чуть сбоку.  
Хаммер взглядом нашел Боулдера. В маске пришел, старый шарк, подменная сторона визора работает как надо, светится, как настоящая. И не скажешь, что его совсем недавно пытали, а под маской — страшный обезображенный паяльником фейспейт, и одна из двух линз не работает; Курт долго пытался восстановить ее, но так и не смог. Боулдер дружелюбно кивнул ему, но сообщений не сбросил, снова повернувшись к импровизированной сцене, на которую он смотрел сверху — любил хитрый шлак сидеть на гусенице законсервированного танка, где содрана часть наружной пленки, в эдакой нише, на полметра выше остальных. Хаммер рассматривал пришедших: новички из двести одиннадцатой серии, флай-моды, недавно перебрались сюда вместе с Шоквейвом. Но вроде нормальные. Может, он не всех пересобирает, кого видит, несмотря на упорные слухи. Свои летучки: высокомерные сто двадцать вторые, долго гордившиеся, что Старскрим летает именно с ними.   
Потом, правда, выяснилось, что лить хотел на них Старскрим, когда выкосил едва не половину бывшего личного состава на Немезисе. Впрочем, высокомерие у них сикерское. Ну да и пусть их, идиотов. Вон и Планк с ними, в стороне чуть-чуть — крыло бережет. Если до рабочего вызова нейросеть по месту пайки не восстановится — то больше Планка они не увидят. В расход уйдет, как поломанный. Знали бы Высшие, сколько «бракованных» и «не подлежащих восстановлению» в их рядах, ха-ха.  
Хаммер совсем потерялся в мыслях, но прошедший тревожный шепот вернул его в реальность. Что? Где? Он завертелся вместе со всеми, пытаясь рассмотреть, где началось волнение, но очнулся слишком поздно — белый эрадикон новой серии уже поднялся на «сцену». Он ничем не отличался от других. Ни особых шрамов, ни приметных царапин, просто новая серия выпуска.   
Зато лишь он один предложил всем эрадиконам свободу, и это выделяло его почище любых пятен на броне.  
— Братья, — высокий, крупный Шестнадцатый поднял руки незнакомым жестом, — я удивлен, как вас много.   
В задних рядах зашушукались — летучки Шоквейва выясняли перевод земного слова «братья». Шестнадцатый дождался, пока шум прекратится.  
— Революцию заказывали? — негромко пробормотал Хаммер, но так неудачно — прямо в тот клик, когда летучки заткнулись, и его шепот прозвучал очень громко.  
— Я слышал слово «революция», — белый уставился прямо на него, и Хаммеру стало неуютно. И правда, псих какой-то.  
— Положат нас, вот и вся революция, — буркнули откуда-то сбоку. Наверняка Боулдер бубнил из своей ниши.  
— Я еще ничего не говорил о революции, — Шестнадцатый страшновато улыбнулся. Он умел так скользить взглядом по толпе, что каждый чувствовал себя на прицеле ярких линз. Желание бубнить под нос это отбивало на раз-два. — Но мне нравится, что вы так меня поняли. Взять свои права можно разными способами. Брать их силой нам еще рано, — он снова предостерегающе поднял руки, останавливая шум. Его голос зазвучал громче, перекрывая шум и треск глушилки, — рано! Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас, каждый, кто сейчас стоит здесь, — Хаммера обожгло его взглядом, — каждый понял, о чем я говорю. Прежде, чем что-то брать, надо понять, зачем оно нужно. Прежде, чем бороться, нужно понять, что мы хотим отвоевать. Только единый фронт может выстоять. Вот ты, — он указал на Хаммера, и летучка сразу захотел спрятаться за соседа, — ты знаешь, зачем тебе свобода?  
— Чтоб не били, — буркнул тихонько Хаммер, лишь бы отвязались.  
— Зачем? — гулкий и неожиданно мощный бас Шестнадцатого раскатился, перекрывая треск.  
— Чтоб меня не убили! — заорал в ответ Хаммер, озлившись, — ясно тебе?!  
Шестнадцатый молчал. Целых десять кликов подряд он молчал и смотрел, и от этой паузы, и чужих взглядов Хаммеру втройне хотелось спрятаться. Он, как старожил серии, ненавидел внимание.   
— Это хорошее желание, — Шестнадцатый неожиданно кивнул, прошел вперед, спускаясь с платформы, и оказавшись только немного выше окружающих, — очень правильное. Выжить. Это — первое желание. Первая потребность — защищать себя, чтобы выживать. Первый признак живого.  
Хаммер озадаченно кивнул. Глянув по сторонам, он увидел такое же недоумение на фейсплейтах товарищей. Шлак, что-то этот псих — совсем псих. Надо бы сбежать. Но так хотелось послушать еще…   
— Чего еще бы вы хотели? — Шестнадцатый осмотрелся, упираясь взглядом в следующую жертву. Планк, вдруг обнаруживший себя в перекрестье взглядов, испуганно попытался опустить крылья ниже. Больное крыло, видать, рвануло, и он скривился, — вот ты, например. Чего бы ты хотел?  
Планк пискнул вокалайзером, торопливо отступив на полшага.   
— Чтоб признали, что мы живые, — пробормотал он, — правильно? — теперь уже он оглядывался, ожидая поддержки. Толпа невнятно загудела, но тихонько, чтобы вдруг не прозвучать громче, чем надо.  
— Признание. Важная потребность, — Шестнадцатый согласно склонил голову, — возможно, она даже важнее желания выжить. Это — первое желание разумного. Но нам не выразить его, потому что кто-то решил, что мы — рабы, верно?  
— Шоквейву скажи, что ты не раб, — буркнул из угла Боулдер, — разберут и не заметят.  
— Если скажу я один — да, разберут. Но если мы все скажем!.. — Шестнадцатый поднял тон, и теперь аудитория согласно зашумела. Даже Хаммер вдруг понял, что мычит что-то невнятно-согласное.  
— То что? — Боулдер скептично фыркнул, убирая маску, — вот за эту красоту меня отправят на разборку вмиг. Лучше меня на буровой установке нет, но им, — он пустил в потолок колечко пара, — вот им налить, понял, новенький? Да хоть сто тысяч наших скажут — нас просто выкосят и новых наклепают. Уяснил?  
Шестнадцатый улыбался. Он все так же был среди толпы, но теперь не окатывал всех взглядом, а смотрел чуть поверх шлемов, и Хаммер нечаянно поймал его взгляд. Он вздрогнул — страшный взгляд. От него хотелось сбежать, потушить линзы, забиться под платформу и не вылезать. От него неощутимо колотило.   
— Вот это они, — он насмешливо повторил жест Боулдера, выпустив из сомкнутых губ пар вверх, — вам внушили. Очень просто: напугать так, чтобы и не думали высовываться. А потом — потом рабы сами забьют тех, кто посмеет спорить даже не с ними — с вами. С вами! — он поднял голос, — с каждым из вас! Каждый из вас хочет, чтобы я замолчал, чтобы мечты о свободе оставались сладкими грезами!  
Хаммер снова дернулся, отводя взгляд. Ему хотелось сбежать. Хорошо, что Курт не пришел. Он расстроился бы до ужаса.  
Хаммера потянули за крыло. Летучка Шокейва — их передающие устройства были совершеннее и работали в зоне глушилки — кинул:   
«Тебя Высшие затребовали. Беги быстро, пока искать не начали».   
С облегчением кинув ему благодарный эмотикон, Хаммер поспешил к выходу, оставляя этого сумасшедшего новичка и остальных подальше, за своей спиной. Ну их. Психи долго не живут.

* * *

Внутри корабля как будто что-то беззвучно клокотало. Незаметно для Высших, но очень болезненно-ощутимо для каждого эрадикона. Все уже слышали про собрание, даже те, кто был в это время далеко. Слухи стремительно наводняли темные коридоры и тусклые углы, где крылатые и колесные, белые, черные и фиолетовые могли едва слышно перешептываться или перебрасывать короткие сообщения по личной связи. Второе осуждалось. Хаммер больше всего боялся, что узнает Саундвейв. Как? Почему? А как-нибудь. Знал же он про… все! Он знал все!

— Аккуратнее, — недовольно просипел Курт, — руками не тряси. На этот раз он вынимал осколок из коленного блока очередного пациента. Хаммер устыдился — и так в последнее время такой наплыв. Все как будто специально рванулись ломать пальцы, выворачивать крылья, падать в холодную соленую воду, как будто всячески пытались нарваться на разбирание по деталям.  
— Да ладно тебе, пущай терпит. — Найлз весело фыркнул, и ткнул пострадавшего в плечо, — эй, Стиви, как у тебя дела?  
— Никак, — мрачно прошипел колесный.  
Хаммер снова отключился от реальности, прокручивая вариант за вариантом. Так. В худшем случае Саундвейв действительно телепат. Тогда он уже все знает. Эрадиконы на мостике молчали, но думать не переставали. Надо учитывать этот вариант. Учитывать. Шлак, если Саундвейв решит их разогнать, то дело будет закрыто за утерей контингента. Хаммер помигал, на клик включившись в реальность. Курт работает, Найлз беззлобно поддразнивает пациента. Да ну их наболт. Он никак не мог перестать думать, отвлечься, это будто оторванное крепление в плече — все время хочется дернуть, воткнуть его на место, а на деле от каждого рывка все больнее.   
Он вызвался проводить пациента — чтобы вроде как в дозоре. А то засекут, куда так часто бегают эрадиконы. Да и место для медотсека пора менять, заметят скоро. Нет, вот медотсеки и прочие маленькие нелегальные собрания Высшие не разгоняли. Значит… Хаммер как будто поймал мысль, но мгновенно ее потерял и очень расстроился.   
«Не тупи», — беззвучно скинул проходивший мимо колесный, — «палишься. Вторая глушилка, послезавтра».  
Оперативно. Хаммер коротко кивнул. и попытался вернуть мысль. Вот… вот она! Замаскировать под нелегальные, но безобидные посиделки! Он радостно свистнул, и поспешил к своим — уж на этот-то раз выдернуть Найлза стоило, пусть хоть посмотрит, какой он — Шестнадцатый, послушает сам.

* * *

Весь объем небольшой кварты занимали многочисленные вирт-окошки, парящие вокруг одного механоида в центре. Небольшой, чуть-чуть искрящий холопроектор иногда мигал, окошки гасли, и тогда механоид недовольно ворчал, слегка пиная его ногой. Неясные окна читались с трудом, но обновление данные не требовалось — он и так прекрасно помнил, что где, и перемещал их снова и снова, сверяясь по спискам, протягивал между ними разноцветные связи, планируя и рассуждая.   
Очень жаль, что не пришел Курт. Самый старый эрадикон на Немезисе, единственный медик… но пришел один из его близкого круга. Уже неплохо. Шестнадцатый похмыкал, расставив три окошка треугольником, приблизил острый угол — краткие данные о Хаммере — к небольшому кружку пришедших. Тридцать восемь эрадиконов решились на нелегальное собрание. Это уже неплохо.  
Шестнадцатого невероятно тяготило состояние, в котором он оказался. Как будто ему закинули неправильную Искру, или программный код выдал ошибку. Но жить так, как все вокруг, он просто не мог. Едва сдерживаясь при «Высших» — до чего отвратительное определение! — при командирах, имеющих власть над каждым кликом его существования, Шестнадцатый сосредоточенно строил грандиозный план. Первая стадия прошла успешно. Тридцать восемь пришло, а он еще актив. Значит, никто не сдал. Следующим этапом он решил проверить, кто придет во второй раз. Тревожило небезопасное место сбора, но это… позже, все позже. Сначала надо понять, кто за него.  
Снова потянуло за грудной пластиной. Иногда, когда самые важные мысли кончались, Шестнадцатого одолевали неясные, отвратительно-мутные образы. Он сказал бы «из прошлого». Какие-то крики, боль, приказы… слишком невнятно, чтобы разобраться. Шестнадцатый потер грудную броню, одновременно гася линзы, и попытался силой не дать себе провалиться в воспоминания-образы. Он проваливался уже, и не раз, особенно месяц — местный месяц — назад, на верстаке, еще будучи недоделкой. Образы затягивали, как ржавый хлипкий пол в старом здании, и вытряхивали его измученным, яростно-неудовлетворенным, полным какого-то древнего отчаяния.   
На этот раз провал удалось остановить. Нет, никаких провалов. Эрадикон номер шестнадцать новой серии Октет-один яростно вздернул крылья, и с упорством всмотрелся в неясные строки личных данных.   
Курт, 83–918. Главная цель. Без медиков не разобраться: то ли проблемы у него в головном модуле, то ли подозрение верно, и эрадиконам нарочно ослабляют питание: чтобы скорее перегорали и были тупее.   
Боулдер. 90–2361. Ядро противодействия. Замечательное, нужное ядро, прекрасно, что он есть. Разгромив его аргументы, Шестнадцатый разгромит всю жалкую доктрину подчинения и страха, в которой они живут как в блокираторах.   
Хаммер. 105–33. Опытный. Живучий — раз прожил так долго. Цель номер один, если не считать медика. С него надо начать.   
Шестнадцатый еще раз пнул холопроектор, и окошки погасли совсем. Неважно. Он определил направления, и грызущая злая тоска в Искре чуть притихла, будто в ожидании его провала.  
Осталось только попытаться уйти оффлайн хоть ненадолго. Не так даже бесил слабый корпус, как эта постоянная потребность в дозаправках, подтягиваниях деталей, перезарядках — дефрагментация в «горячем» режиме не шла, срывалась. Шестнадцатый, собранный всего местный месяц назад, ощущал себя развалиной, и точно знал, кого за это яростно ненавидит. Того, кто убедил их в собственной бесполезности. Того, кто придумал этот отвратительный рабский проект, того, кто самих эрадиконов убедил в их второсортности. Мегатрона.

* * *

На вторую встречу пришло больше эрадиконов. Шестнадцатый несколько кликов сверял количество: да, почти все свободные на данный момент. Все, кто был в прошлый раз, тоже пришли.   
Вторая глушилка работала хуже первой, да и находилась почти у входа на склад, очень неудобно. Эрадиконы молчали, даже когда Шестнадцатый вышел к ним. На этот раз он обошелся без подставок-трибун, и теперь был не над ними. Равным.  
— Друзья — заговорил он негромко, чтобы не услышали снаружи, — я так рад, что вы пришли. У нас осталось очень мало времени, и единственное, что может нас спасти, пока всех не раскрыли — смелость. — Он помолчал, еще раз осматривая свою аудиторию. Сорок три эрадикона. Мало, мало… надо бы их подстегнуть! — Никакой трусости! Вместе мы навалимся!..   
Шестнадцатый шагнул вперед и едва не споткнулся.  
Боулдер, стоявший в первом ряду, вышел навстречу.  
— Ты хочешь назвать нас трусами? — он задрал голову, глядя снизу вверх с откровенной ненавистью. — Эй, ребят. Он обзывает нас трусами который раз. Самая смелая полиролька!  
Эрадиконы негромко забубнили, Шестнадцатый попытался быстро найти взглядом свою цель — Курта. Тот пришел, но за крыльями его почти не было видно.  
— Я не хотел никого оскорблять, но врать не буду, вы трусы! — с нажимом подтвердил Шестнадцатый, шагнув так, чтобы смотреть Боулдеру прямо в оптику.   
И не сразу понял, что ошибся — теперь гудение стало откровенно враждебным. Один из летучек перещелкнул руки в бластеры, его схватили за плечо, и в невнятном шуме уже слышались крики «Да я горел!», «Ты нишлака не знаешь!», «Сам поживи тут, ржа!» — агрессивный, истерический, страдающий рев.  
— Пошли отсюда! — Боулдер развернулся к Шестнадцатому спиной, — он нас никуда не приведет, только в плавильни!  
Шестнадцатый лихорадочно просчитывал варианты — не то, не то, не то… Ничего не подходит! Их не удержать.  
Задние ряды еще стояли, гул уже перекрывал шум глушилки, это становилось опасно! Сейчас они уйдут. Все пропало!  
— Тихо вы, ржа! — голос из-за массы движущихся крыльев и колес перекрыл и шум, и глушилку. Хаммер запросто и не такое перекрывал. — Да хватит орать! Заткнитесь, шлак, Курт сказать не может!   
К центральному пятачку, где немного затихали помехи, открылся проход — эрадиконы действительно затихли и расступились. Боулдер, недовольно вздыбив пластины, остановился рядом с растерянным Шестнадцатым.  
— Этой рже нельзя верить, — буркнул он тише, но медик движением руки заставил его замолчать. Тоже встал рядом — сбоку, повернувшись к остальным.  
— Я не мастер речи толкать, — тихий, слабый, сипящий голос Курта едва перекрывал помехи, и вокруг стало еще тише.  
Кажется, эрадиконы даже не вентилировали. Множество взглядов сосредоточились на медике, он смутился, захрипел снова — вокалайзер сбоил и выдавал шумы.  
— Я не вмешиваюсь, вы знаете, — Курт опустил крылья, и попытался немного очистить диапазон, чтобы говорить четче, — я просто вас чиню, чиню, ничего не говорю. И ругать я никого не ругаю. Чего уж… Но я вот его скажу, — он снова захрипел, закашлялся, — Шестнадцатый прав.   
Он терпеливо замолчал пережидая поднявшийся гвалт.  
— Да он нас подставит! — Боулдер вскинулся, — подставит и все! Выкосят нас как бракованных! Это шлаковы новенькие мутят! Жизнь не видели! — он перешел на крик, шагнул вперед — и отшатнулся.  
Хаммер даже говорить не стал, просто перещелкнул бластеры в боевое положение. Курт коснулся его крыла, и бластеры снова вернулись в пазы, но Боулдер, возмущенно фыркая, притих.  
— Ну я вот жизнь знаю, верите? — Курт осмотрелся, улыбнулся даже. Незавершенный фейсплейт страшновато исказился. — Я знаю… — голос у него сорвался на отчаянный хрип, — Шестнадцатый прав. Надо выбираться. Боулдер, да кому нужны такие сложности? Подставлять нас… Куда подставлять? Мы никому не нужны! Мы даже не ценность, мы расходный материал! — он поднял голос, и тут же сорвался на треск статики.  
Боулдер молчал, молчали остальные. Шестнадцатый тоже не спешил комментировать — боялся спугнуть.  
Прочистив диапазон, Курт шагнул вперед:  
— Давайте просто п-про…   
Он вздрогнул, осмотрелся — и тут же шарахнулись задние ряды.  
— Тревога! — опытный Боулдер нырнул под ближайший танк, защелкивая маску, остальные рванули кто куда.  
Шестнадцатый только через пару кликов понял, то несется не один — в дальнюю часть склада, ко второй глушилке, за ним летели Курт и Хаммер. Ну, значит, направление верное. Он поднажал, ныряя в зону помех, посторонился, пропуская менее маневренных старых джетов, и осторожно выглянул. На входе возвышался Шоквейв, но они ушли.  
Ушли.

* * *

— Больше так собираться нельзя, — Хаммер говорил очень тихо, чтобы не перекрывать помехи, и Курт пересел к нему ближе. Еще шлаковых полджоора им не стоило бы вылезать из глушилки, пока опасность не пройдет, — мы привлечем внимание Высших.  
— Да хватит их так называть! — Шестнадцатый шепотом взвился, едва удержавшись, чтобы не вскочить. — Это часть вашей рабской…  
Курт жестом остановил его речь, и несколько секунд глухо хрипел и кашлял, пытаясь заставить вокалайзер работать.  
— Хватит, — он, наконец, справился с голосом, — хватит. Ты… — он снова закашлялся, но предостерегающе поднял руку, не давая Шестнадцатому говорить. — Ты… прав. Но не надо больше об этом. Надо придумать другие слова. Ты правда очень мало жил здесь. Очень мало.  
— Но я изучал…  
— Подожди. Я объясню. Я не мастер говорить. — Курт криво улыбнулся, — но зато долго жил. Это как с металлом, понимаешь? Раз согнешь-разогнешь — укрепишь наклепом. Сто раз согнешь-разогнешь — сломаешь наболт. А мы ломаные уже, Шестнадцатый. Сломанные, — он прижал кулак к знаку десептиконов на грудной броне, — ты пойми, тут нельзя жить, если не принимать правила игры. Я понимаю, что мы рабы, и все такое — здесь, — он постучал по шлему, — как думаешь, что будет, если я приму это здесь? — на этот раз он прижал кулак к груди, указывая на камеру Искры.  
— Ты не сможешь так жить? — предположил Шестнадцатый наудачу.   
Его порыв гнева уже прошел, теперь он терпеливо выслушивал старого эрадикона, сев и неловко пристроив широкие серебристо-белые крылья между выступов танковой брони. Курт и Хаммер сидели напротив, так нетипично для эрадиконов, которые должны были всегда стоять. Высшие редко давали отдых шарнирам — и требовали такого же от них.  
— Нет. Я не смогу жить вообще. Мне будет проще застрелиться, или выпить кислоты, или погасить свою Искру, — Курт убрал маску, печально тускло улыбнулся своим словам. — Ты пойми это. Нам вбито, насильно вбито, что ничего изменить нельзя. А если кого-то не устраивает — выход в оффлайне. Какая разница. Еще одна списанная единица, — он снова раскашлялся, сипло пояснил, — у меня вокалайзер старой модели. Новый не воткнуть даже через переходник. Сыплется уже. Шлак такой…  
Шестнадцатый молчал. Молчал, думал…  
— Значит, так, — он приподнялся, глядя на них чуть сверху, и напряженно поднл крылья, — так, значит. Я понял. Но мне не хватает информации… Должны же быть какие-то источники, как-то же поднял восстание Мегатрон…   
Он так свободно назвал высшего по имени, что Курт вздрогнул.  
— Нет, эти данные закрыты. Если мы полезем — Саундвейв об этом узнает, — тяжело вздохнул вентиляцией Хаммер, — я просто Ориона Пакса конвоировал, когда он тут еще был. Видел, там такой доступ…  
— А данные белковых? — голос из-за спины заставил Хаммера подлететь на полметра.  
Колесный эрадикон неловко, осторожно, чтобы не очень поцарапаться, вылез из кажущейся слишком узкой для него щели между танковой гусеницей и радиоактивной коробкой, смешно поджимая колесные стойки.  
— Стив, — Хаммер вздохнул, — втянись обратно. Тебе тут не стоит…  
— Данные белковых, — настойчиво повторил колесный, обращаясь напрямую к Шестнадцатому, — люди достаточно разумные, чтобы соорудить боевые самолеты, государственные границы и военный бюджет.  
— Продолжай, — Шестнадцатый с интересом рассматривал его.  
«Шлак, это же Стив, он сумасшедший!» — раздраженно сбросил ему Хаммер по связи, но ответа не получил.  
— И государственные перевороты, — победно закончил Стив, усаживаясь чуть в стороне от летучек, — а также партизанскую войну, теракты и много других ужасно интересных вещей.  
— И как ты предлагаешь об этом узнать? — Шестнадцатый не улыбался. Он подобрался, весь обратившись во внимание. — У них есть какие-то публичные электронные хранилища, куда тебя пустят?  
— У них целая сеть таких храниллищ. — Стив самодовольно потер руки, и щелчком открыл несколько висящих в воздухе холорамок.  
Хаммер завистливо заскрипел. Летучкам, облегчая их конструкции, обрезали холопроекторы. Впрочем, из-за помех все равно плохо видно. Стив и сам это понял, и быстро их свернул, продолжая без наглядного материала.  
— А еще у них сеть точек бесплатного анонимного доступа! — Стив вскочил, прошелся, осторожно выглянул, параноидально проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости. И только потом продолжил, — у них во всех заправках, и вообще везде куча бесплатного доступа. Представляете? Нет, вы высоко летаете, вам не добивает, — он отмахнулся от Курта, который хотел сказать что-то, — мы там часто сидим. Скучно же на дежурстве…  
— Ближе к делу, — Шестнадцатый придвинулся ближе, — у тебя есть эти данные по их переворотам? Нам они помогут?  
— Еще как, — Стив разулыбался. Его фейсплейт был чуть менее закончен, чем у Хаммера, чуть более, чем у Курта, и от улыбки заметно менялся, прямо сиял радостью, — у меня целая куча книжек, фильмов. Роликов! Инструкций! Они даже техздания пишут, как сместить государственный строй!  
Шестнадцатый решительно протянул ему руку, расщелкивая паз на запястье.  
— Сливай. Быстро. Ты с нами.  
Стив ткнул туда переходник, потушил линзы, что-то рассортировывая, и по ходу передачи продолжая быстро-быстро рассказывать: «…а вот эта не совсем про революции, ты не смотри, что название странное, «Капитал», по ней тако-ой переворот устроили, целых полпланеты трясло, а эту, ты ее первой читай, я ее еле скачал, ее отовсюду потерли, говорят, по ней другие полпланеты трясло в то же время, недавно было, люди такие сдвинутые, прям юникронцы, ты же знаешь, тут же вся планета — Юникрон, ну вот люди — у-ух, вот воевать!.». .   
Название первой же книги Шестнадцатому очень понравилось. «Моя Борьба». То, что надо.

* * *

Боулдер долго смотрел на получившийся куб. Фиолетовый, светящийся… «Не допускать попадания на руки», — так напутствовал его Курт.  
Шлак. Как только его втащили в этот бред?!

Собрание шло долго, долгие шлаковы часы, и набившиеся в крохотный медотсек меха никак не могли договориться. Боулдер сидел там в углу, и только язвительно комментировал, чувствуя себя лишним, ущербным, непринятым…  
Шлак. Ровно до того мгновения, как Шестнадцатый оборвал спор с Куртом, признав себя побежденным совершенно неожиданно. «Ты прав», — сказал он, — «Я идиот, я вас не понимал, но теперь понял. У меня есть план действия».

Боулдер смотрел на куб очень долго. Он хорошо помнил прошлый раз и знал, что нужно сделать. Поднять руки. Открыть заслонку. Поставить куб. Закрыть заслонку. Нажать кнопку погружения.  
Темный энергон начнет действовать даже раньше, оживляя мертвый, дезактивный корабль. Обязательно нужно успеть прожать кнопку погружения, большую, с механической системой, не сенсорную — энергон отправлялся в гигантские магистрали строго по расписанию, и конструкторы предотвращали возможность случайной дозаправки. Экономия. А теперь — придется успеть.   
Если Темный энергон разольется по всем магистралям, переродит весь энергон Немезиса, то его будет не отключить никогда. Только убить, как живого.

Мысли все возвращались к этому совещанию. Как же так вышло, а? Он же не хотел, не хотел это поддерживать! Тогда погибло много эрадиконов!   
Но Шестнадцатый сказал «У меня есть план», а потом он сказал «Боулдер, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я не справлюсь без тебя. Мы все погибнем без тебя». И Боулдер поплыл. Теперь отступать некуда.   
Он еще спорил, он спросил: «а как же Высшие? Они заметят активность!» У Шестнадцатого и на это нашелся ответ: «Их отвлеку я. Но твоя роль — самая главная. Вторая по главенству у Хаммера. Потом — Курт, со мной. И Стив, ты мне нужен на корабле. Я знаю, кто останется за главного, когда я отвлеку командиров. И, ржа юникронова, не зовите их Высшими! Хотя бы командирами, ржа! Они такие же, как мы, только немного прочнее!»   
Еще он говорил раньше, что искры эрадиконов — такие же, как у Высших, и порождены обманными Всеискрами, что-то долго объяснял, но Боулдер не смог разобраться, и после долгой речи просто махнул на это рукой.  
«Шлак, подожди. Если примешь удар на себя — это будет самоубийство».  
«Ты неправильно понял, — Шестнадцатый засмеялся, — я отвлеку их. Удар примут автоботы. Надеюсь, никому здесь не жалко автоботов?»  
Неуверенно хихикнул Найлз. Захохотал в голос Хаммер, подкинув испуганно хмыкнувшего Курта, и засмеялся сам Шестнадцатый, и Боулдер вдруг понял, то смеется в голос.   
А потом он согласился на шлакову махинацию с Темным энергоном

Боулдер решительно отодвинул задвижку, отжал ограничитель ручной подачи, и, неудобно растопырившись почти на весу, кинул фиолетовый куб внутрь приемной камеры. Шлак. Больше нельзя, только один куб за раз.   
Он опустился назад — и в отблесках на металле заметил какое-то движение. Эрадикон поворачивался, в ужасе обмерев, поняв, кого сейчас увидит…  
…Саундвейв стоял совсем близко — метрах в двадцати, не больше. От него змеились манипуляторы, и Боулдер боялся двинуться, как будто так можно было спрятаться от кошмарного Высшего.   
В отражении на маске себя он видел маленьким. Очень маленьким и хилым. И еще он видел, что до кнопки погружения ему нужно дотянуться. Поднять руку и ударить. Он не успеет. Саундвейв намного быстрее.  
Боулдер не шевелился, с отчаянием ощущая, что выдает себя фоном, поскрипыванием, шорохом деталей. Он слишком шумит! Он слишком заметный!  
Гибкие длинные манипуляторы чуть качнулись, и Боулдер едва не погас от коллапса Искры, обреченно затемнив линзы.  
— Какого шлака вы делаете в моей заправке?  
Бас, обрушившийся с потолка, и с пола, и отовсюду, оглушал и давил чужим огромным возмущением.  
Саундвейв мгновенно развернулся на звук, манипуляторы дернулись, он шагнул вперед — и Боулдер отмер, кулаком врезав по кнопке погружения.   
С громким щелчком лопнула оболочка куба, и пятнадцать литров Темного энергона разлились по магистралям оживающего, великого, разъяренного корабля.  
Манипуляторы сжали Боулдера, рванули в сторону, он захрипел от удара, ломающего ему системы, и быстро угасающим сознанием увидел, как замедляется под излучателем Саундвейв. Еще медленнее… корабль нейтрализовал раздражитель, загнав его в стазис.   
Через клик волна излучения накрыла и Боулдера, гася боль, страх и неумелую гордость за хорошо выполненную работу.

* * *

Хаммер ощущал себя на прицеле. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, нервно вздергивал крылья, то и дело оглядывался — ну и место, ржавый шлак! Это же тот самый каньон! Он вспомнил несчастный отряд 103, выкошенный целиком. Сто третьих не осталось вообще, им как-то страшно не везло — то здесь, в этом каньоне, их убивал взбесившийся Рэтчет, то обманка от Саундвейва, Мейкшифт, истребил еще один отряд, примазываясь к автоботам, то… везде им не везло. Вот… кончились.   
Хаммер еще немного потоптался на месте. Он охранял Ориона — в то время, когда Орион еще был на Немезисе, — и даже не знал, что ухватил такой важный кусочек информации. Это все Шестнадцатый — нашел неучтенное, неисследованный сектор, закопавшись в его память. Это они с Куртом еще и под шлемом Хаммеру что-то переставили, обещая на два голоса, что будет лучше.  
Пока Хаммер только ощущал ужасно надоевшую головную боль, да еще страх. Если тут колупнуть ногой — наверняка и осколки брони сто третьих найдутся… их не убирали, только собрали частично, чтобы детали изъять. От этого становилось так грустно и неуютно, а тут еще эти стены каньона, на которых мог бы притаиться целый отряд врекеров…  
Хаммер очень надеялся, что прячутся там пока только Шестнадцатый, Курт и Найлз. Он не мог их засечь, и только нервозно топтался, снова и снова жалея, что ужасно глупо сюда полез.   
Его подтряхивало, и крылья звенели от страха. Боулдер наверняка еще только готовит куб.

Он повернулся, пытаясь найти взглядом убежище заговорщиков, когда рядом раздались неприятный, высокий скрежет и свист — воздух уравнивал давление между пустыней Наска и базой автоботов, где бы она ни была.   
Из сияющего зеленого портала вышли — на счастье, не в полном составе — эти оплавки. Только Оптимус Прайм, Арси и Балкхэд. Всех троих Хаммер ненавидел примерно одинаково, но теперь держался из последних сил, чтобы не выщелкнуть бластер и с воплями паники не начать отстреливаться.  
— Это ты выходил на связь? — высоченный Оптимус подошел слишком близко, и теперь смотрел сверху вниз. Хаммер в панике дернул крыльями, услышав щелчки бластеров.  
— У меня есть важные данные, — просипел он едва слышно, — артефакт.  
— Отдавай, — Арси выступила вперед, и Хаммер панически вздрогнул. Держись, держись, держись! Друзья присматривают! В крайнем случае, посочувствуют, когда его тут убьют… Мысль не радовала.  
— Сначала гарантии, — он снова поднял крылья, — иначе ничего не отдам.  
Зачем Шестнадцатому было это делать? Выставлять его под обстрел? Он слушал: Балкхэд предлагал сразу раскатать его на месте, Арси — сначала разобрать, и только Оптимус молчал.  
Молчал, смотрел сверху вниз, страшно смотрел. Хаммер из последних сил уставился ему в оптику.  
— Какие гарантии ты хочешь, эрадикон? — наконец, спросил Прайм, жестом останавливая возмущенных соратников.  
— Меня зовут Хаммер. Я хочу, чтобы моя жизнь была защищена по… — Хаммер несколько кликов панически пытался вспомнить, и наконец вспомнил слова Шестнадцатого, — по м-межпланетому согл-лашению Чаарского конфликта, как б-беженца, перед-давшего в-важные сведения, ин-наче «защита предателя». И р-реализовывать свои права и свободы к-как меха с полным з-законным волеизлия… изъявле…   
Он сбился, снова забыв текст под этим взглядом.  
— Продолжай, — Оптимус перещелкнул бластер обратно в руку. — Откуда ты знаешь текст соглашения? Оно не распространяется на эрадиконов.  
— А мне налить! — Хаммер подскочил и снова съежился, услышав недвусмысленные щелчки. Только Прайм не активировал оружие. — Я м-меха с живой Искрой, индекс разумности не менее двухсот п-по шкале Персептора-Ранга, я имею право! И м-мне налить, что меня этих прав незаконно лишили! У меня есть данные! Важные!   
Он вздергивал крылья все выше, и почти хрипел на последних словах — вокалайзер срывался.  
— Да ты тест на разумность не пройдешь, — Арси махнула рукой, — Оптимус, он врет. Я думаю, это провокация Мегатрона.   
— А я вот так не думаю. — Оптимус, видимо, по связи попросил ее замолчать, фем выглядела страшно раздраженной. А вот Балкхэд странно, недоуменно мигал, — какими данными ты хочешь купить себе политическое убежище? Я правильно понимаю, ты хочешь этого?  
— Артефакт, — Хаммеру вдруг стало очень странно и легко. Как будто внутри что-то перестало ломаться. Он даже встал ровнее, — у меня есть кусок записи того времени, пока ты был Орионом Паксом. Там есть координаты артефакта, которые не забрал Мегатрон, — Хаммер говорил, и ощущал то, в чем уверял его Шестнадцатый. Какие наболт Высшие? Так, командиры. — Я боюсь, что он проследит за мной, и не хочу, чтобы меня пытали. Он может напасть в любой клик. Лучше уйти в сторону от вашей базы, так вы убедитесь…  
«В сторону!» — крик Курта по связи швырнул Хаммера в сторону и за скалу быстрее, чем он успел подумать. Спустя клик песок с отпечатком его стоп растаял под выстрелом.  
— Как вы интересно беседовали, — Мегатрон улыбнулся зубастой ухмылкой, глядя с гребня каньона вниз, — не правда ли, теперь вы отличные мишени?  
«В сторону, пока он болтает, — командовал Курт, явно выслушивая инструкции от Шестнадцатого, — так, теперь лежи там, ты в безопасности».  
Хаммер так не думал: Высшие ругались, и он опять ощущал себя жалкой песчинкой, вынужденной убегать и прятаться.   
И ему не нравился взгляд Арси, которым она его проводила. Прицеливающийся взгляд. Она убила очень много эрадиконов, и Хаммер не хотел пополнить ее счет.   
«Теперь проползи еще пару метров, ладно? — на канал связи вышел Шестнадцатый лично. — Нажми, под рукой у тебя пластина. Да сильнее жми!»   
В стороне к небу взмыл столб света, и Хаммер, не успев сменить поляризацию линз, коротко застонал.

— Этот артефакт не для автоботов, — Шестнадцатый улыбался, и шел вперед. Как он спрыгнул? Хаммер не заметил и не видел Курта и Найлза.  
Белые крылья все еще окутывало странное сияние, но оно быстро истаивало, будто втягиваясь под броню.  
— Еще один защитный артефакт? — Мегатрон выстрелил — но Шестнадцатый легко, лениво даже увернулся.  
— Не-а. Он не защитный. Он идентификационный, — эрадикон улыбался, и шел. Такой нереальный, что отпечатки его ног на песке казались глюком программы, — Мое имя — Мегатронус. И тебе, подделка, придется уйти. Оптимус. мне будет стыдно от лица Первых Праймов, если ты его сейчас не пристрелишь.

* * *

Стива ужасно трясло. Он нес вахту уже двое суток, почти две трети рабочего цикла, и ужасно устал от нервов и волнения.   
Двадцать бриймов назад провокация сработала, и Мегатрон покинул мостик, оставив за главного Старскрима. Два брийма назад ушел Саундвейв, просто молча встал и ушел.  
Шлак, шлак, шлак. Только бы Боулдер успел! Теперь — без шлакова жуткого связиста — Стив начал нервно думать про их план. Шестнадцатый говорил, что у него, Стива, очень простая роль.  
Очень-очень простая. Просто Стиву до крика не хотелось ее исполнять.  
«Время», — скинул по едва прикрытому каналу Боулдер.   
Они ужасно надеялись успеть.  
«К тебе идет Саундвейв», — кинул по той же волне Стив, надеясь, что не опоздал, он слишком боялся тревожить эфир лишний раз. Высшие чутки и осторожны.   
Вот и сейчас Старскрим резко поднял крылья, подозрительно рассматривая экран. Потом повернулся.  
— Стив, не смей трепаться на мостике.  
«Время!» — напомнил себе эрадикон. Коленки подгибались, хотелось испуганно пискнуть вокалайзером, и осознание догнало через секунду. Его назвали по имени! И кто — сам Старскрим!  
— Есть не болтать на мостике! — сипло выговорил он, и сразу ужасно испугался, что выдаст себя.  
Фейсплейт Старскрима пересекла ухмылка. Веселая. Стив знал все его выражения. Все его победы и промахи. Шлак, откуда Старскрим знает его имя? Он догадался? Или он знает, что Стив — его самый большой, самый преданный фанат?   
— А вслух трепаться можно? — ошалев от собственной смелости, еще испуганней скрипнул он.  
— Нельзя, — лидер ВВС десептиконов, он же недолгий лидер всех десептиконов вообще, хмыкнул и повернулся к нему спиной, — ты мне мешаешь. Подойди. Встань тут.   
На полу засветился маркер, унизительный маркер передвижения для эрадиконов — высшие гоняли их, как фигурки в игре. Место прямо за спиной. Идеальное место. Как будто напрашивается…  
Стив громко клацнул броней, переходя — чтоб подозрительный сикер не подумал, что он подкрадывается.  
Курт сказал, надо приложить это и отпрыгнуть. Приложить и отпрыгнуть. Шлак. Шлак. Хорошо, что здесь нет Саундвейва, мысли, наверное, читаются над головой крупными глифами.  
Приложить.  
Стив вытянул руку и быстро шлепнул дискообразный магнит на серое крыло.  
Отпрыгнуть он не успел — стремительный удар пропахал плечо и вывернул руку, Стив смог только вскрикнуть от боли, когда разряд парализатора вырубил обоих.

* * *

— Шоквейв, это твое творение. Разберись, — Мегатрон на дурацкую угрозу отреагировал легким помахиванием пушки.  
Шестнадцатый не купился и стремительно увернулся от еще одного выстрела.   
Хаммер сжался в комок, когда из-за дальней скалы медленно вышел Шоквейв.  
Замелькали кошмарные образы, в них были инструменты, память нахлынула так, что ему захотелось завыть, отключиться, только бы не спорить с ним, не попадаться, не…  
— Разбирательство нелогично, — Шоквейв повернулся к Мегатрону, — твое лидерство исчерпано. Новый лидер — Мегатронус.  
Хаммер даже не заметил выстрела. Он только увидел, как медленно падает Мегатрон, заваливаясь на спину, и услышал, как в стороне коротко вскрикнул Оптимус.  
— Прайм должен защищать планету, — с некоторым даже сочувствием продолжил Шоквейв, — не чужую.

Шестнадцатый не спешил подойти к Высшим. Наоборот — он неторопливо дошел до камня, где укрывался Хаммер, протянул ему руку, и помог подняться. Спорящие Шоквейв и Оптимус — «защита Земли нелогична!» — «Кибертрон погиб, смирись!» — обернулись к ним.  
«Шлак, ну где же», — прошипел Шестнадцатый едва слышно, и в полный голос продолжил:  
— Нет, Земля нам нужна. Энергоновые залежи плюс контроль над Юникроном. Его Искра только пригашена, и по этой же причине нам нужен Прайм. Но если Прайм против — мы найдем нового Прайма, — с угрозой добавил он.   
Его шепот по связи «ну же, ну же, ну же» ужасно нервировал Хаммера, но, кажется, Шестнадцатый просто не мог молчать. Его страшно колотило — аж броня колебалась.  
— Ты не Мегатронус Прайм, — Оптимус качнул шлемом, — боюсь, единственная Матрица у меня.  
— Еще какой Мегатронус, — Шестнадцатый чуть отступил, поднял руку — и будто в ответ на его призыв тяжелое черное брюхо Немезиса появилось из чистого неба.   
Корабль сбрасывал покров невидимости, проявляясь шип за шипом, палуба за палубой, настолько огромный, что в его тени стало прохладно.   
Еще через миг его громадные части пришли в движение, и спустя бесконечный миг рядом с крохотным на его фоне Шестнадцатым встал гигантский меха.  
— Мегатронус. Твой внешний вид не идентифицирован.  
— Искру идентифицируй, идиот, — проворчал Шестнадцатый, и похлопал по гигантской стопе, будто успокаивал нервного турболиса.  
— Идентификация подтверждена. Апгрейд отвратительный. Чинись.  
— Немезис класса Думсдей, — представил его Шестнадцатый, — это мой флагман. И если у кого-то будут проблемы со мной, он обеспечит вам их решение.

Хаммер осторожно отошел в сторону. Он ничего не понимал. Мегатрон погас навсегда? Да, вроде как погас. Шоквейв стоит в стороне, не спорит, но выглядит ошарашенным. Оптимус шагнул вперед, он, наверное, что-то говорил, но за шумом под шлемом Хаммер ничего не слышал, ничего, ниче… го… Он понял, что падает, и понял, то в него кто-то стреляет, маленький… мотоцикл? И кто-то стрелял в Арси, и огромное пятно красного света просто стерло то место, где стояли меха, Высшие, просто… стерло…

* * *

— Расчухивайся, герой, — голос Найлза как будто разорвал изоляцию, и вокруг оказалось шумно.  
Несколько кликов Хаммер настраивался, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит.  
Когда аудиодатчики нормально откалибровались, Хаммер удивился — особого шума и нет. Тихо шелестели механизмы, чуть гудели корпуса двух меха.  
— Не дергай его, — Курт показался в поле зрения, сначала — неясным пятном, потом и нормально, своим живым незаконченным фейсплейтом. Он был без маски.  
— Да я не дергаю. Просто хлоп… я думал, дезактив, — Найлз тщательно прятал дрожь в словах, но Хаммер услышал, и как-то остро, резко все вспомнил.  
— Что? У нас?..  
— Получилось, — Курт как-то странно, криво улыбнулся, — мы висим над Северным Полюсом, вроде как прячемся, но Мегз не сказал, от кого.  
— Шестнадцатый. Он теперь у нас Мегатронус. ну какой он наболт Мегатронус! — Найлз отчаянно растопырил крылья.  
— Какой идентификатор, такое имя, — глухой голос от дверей заставил дернуться даже Хаммера, — вы в коридорах так не болтайте, тут хоть зона закрытая.  
Шестнадцатый устало сел, постучал Хаммера по шлему.  
— Шлак, ну и напугал ты меня. Процессорный модуль не выдержал нормальной подпитки, перезагрузился. Ладно, привыкнешь еще соображать.   
Он огляделся, понял что находится в перекрестьи нервозных взглядов, и рассмеялся, поднимая руки.  
— Тихо. Тихо. У меня была идентификационная карта Мегатронуса Прайма, артефакт повесил ее на меня. Так что пока Немезис думает, что я — это он, все у нас окей. Если засомневается — нас разотрет. Все понятно? Я всем уже вроде донес эту высокую мысль.   
Он уронил руки, устало сгорбился, опустил крылья ниже, потом встряхнулся.  
— Что с Боулдером? Что с остальными? — Хаммер приподнялся, но тут же упал обратно, а Курт на него еще и руки положил, чтобы больше так не прыгал.  
Вдруг Хаммер понял, что он не в маленьком нелегальном медотсеке Курта. Они… они в официальном медбее корабля. Настоящем медбее.  
— Боулдер в реанимации. Саундвейв его сильно помял, и не знаю, выживет ли. Стив восстанавливается, уже на страже, — Шестнадцатый так же сидел, не поднимая крыльев, устало и до жути обреченно, — я не знаю, кто выжил из командиров. Скорее всего, Шоквейв. На смерть Оптимуса Прайма я бы тоже не очень надеялся.  
Хаммер устало погасил линзы. Война не кончилась.   
Но как там было, где-то среди прочитанных бессчетных книг, «не старайся добить отчаявшегося врага». Значит, они отступают. Пока отступают.

* * *

Шестнадцатый медленно шел по коридорам Немезиса. Корабль оказался чрезвычайно неразговорчив. Как удачно. Ему совсем не хотелось говорить.   
И так наговорился, и еще больше наговорится. Он пытался решить все словами, а не стрельбой… получалось не очень.   
Вот там, в каньоне, он ведь не отдавал этот приказ! Шлак. Он надеялся привлечь автоботов на свою сторону. Теперь, наверное, не выйдет.  
Оставалось решить дело с пленными. Пока массово лезть соратникам под шлемы он боялся, хотя буквально несколько заглушек, убранных от процессорного модуля, ощутимо поднимали коэффициент интеллекта любого эрадикона. Курт убедительно доказал ему это наедине. И Курт же сказал, что его собственные заглушки оказались некачественными, случайно добавив ему подпитку. У Шестнадцатого этих заглушек никогда не стояло.  
Странно.  
Записи Шоквейва нужно будет подробно перебрать. Он как будто готовил эту атаку. Как жаль, что он попал под удар корабля. Он мог бы стать неоценимым союзником…

Оставалось трое пленных, два их них — ключевые, каждый по-своему бесценный, каждый может стать их спасением. Немного подумав, Шестнадцатый свернул к первой камере, где, под контролем Стива и его колесных — пришлось назначить Стива командиром, чтобы они совсем не растерялись, а растерялся только Стив — там сидел Старскрим.   
Перед камерой Шестнадцатый постоял немного, обдумывая, как построит речь. Старскрим… Он видел его в деле, и остался неудовлетворен, но Стив клялся, что лучше ученого им не найти. Странное несоответствие. Надо бы проверить ему шлем…   
Пока надо хотя бы поговорить с этим хитрецом, свергнувшим однажды Мегатрона. Если Старскрим присоединится к нему, присоединится и Нокаут. Без второго медика они не выберутся.

Свет замигал, и недовольно корабль заворчал — страшный низкий звук, раскатившийся по палубам, он жутко перепугал Шестнадцатого в прошлый раз. Надо найти Немезису источник энергона. Из-за заражения Темным энергоном обычное топливо расходуется быстрее. Все надо учесть, ничего не пропустить…  
— Мы справимся, — пробормотал Шестнадцатый едва слышно, и услышал новое болезненное ворчание. Топлива осталось мало. Только бы корабль не взбунтовался.

* * *

Старскрим презрительно смотрел на него сверху вниз. Сикеру ничуть не мешали блокираторы — разве что сбежать не мог а генерировать превосходство летальными дозами — это он мог всегда.  
— Чтобы сработал идентификатор, требуется проца побольше, — он скрестил длинные руки на кокпите.  
Шестнадцатый, стоя напротив, кивнул.  
— Индекс разумности не меньше двухсот. Я знаю. Разумность моего драгоценного Хаммера — почти три тысячи.  
— Ложь, — Старскрим презрительно приподнял губу, — у эрадиконов двести пятьдесят — потолок.  
— Если не вернуть им подпитку модуля, — Шестнадцатый чуть растянул губы в намеке на улыбку. Его фейсплейт без маски явно нервировал Старскрима, — при стремлении воздействия к нулю-плюс индекс разумности возрастает гиперболически, верно? Ему еще долго придется восстанавливаться, но проверку он прошел.   
Он внимательно наблюдал за фейсплейтом сикера и за его незаглушенной частью фона. Презрительная улыбка погасла, оптика Старскрима загорелась острым интересом.  
— Точного способа определения разумности не существует, — парировал Старскрим.  
— Но приблизительно определить можно. Три тысячи — это очень приблизительная оценка. Но она приближается к вам, верно?  
— Это кто это у вас лазит по процессорным модулям? — Старскрим больше не ухмылялся, а внимательно следил за Шестнадцатым.  
Понял. Вот как.  
— Один эрадикон. У него умелые руки, прямо от Адаптуса, — Шестнадцатый повесил несколько голографических окошек. Хорошо иметь полный доступ к складу, простейший генератор, оказывается, прекрасно помещался под броню, а уж наполнением озаботился он сам.  
Старскрим молча читал его выкладки несколько долгих кликов.  
— И зачем ты пришел? — он мотнул головой, и шестнадцатый свернул окошки.  
— Мне нужен коммандер.  
Старскрим десять кликов сверлил его взглядом, а потом неожиданно горько рассмеялся, садясь на платформу.  
— Наболт. Еще я не служил полуразумной ржавчине.  
— Я Мегатронус, — Шестнадцатый уже не улыбался, но сделал тон голоса чуть дружелюбнее, — Немезис признал меня. Шоквейв признал меня. Я убил Мегатрона, — Шестнадцатый немного приукрасил факты, и удовлетворенно поставил себе плюсик, когда оптика Старскрима загорелась обидной и ревностью.  
Есть.  
Шестнадцатый уселся, ослабил блоки, и приготовился спорить дальше. Ничего. Потом передохнет, сгрузив хоть часть дел.

* * *

Панические запросы атаковали Шестнадцатого одновременно со всех сторон, стоило ему чуть приткнуться отдохнуть.   
Орал Курт «Он вырвался!», грохотал корабль, так громко, что понять его было невозможно; орали по сети остальные эрадиконы. И нишарка не разобравшийся Шестнадцатый рванул к мостику прямо в альтформе, в которой отдыхал, на ходу едва не стесывая крылья об углы. Устремился к месту, отмеченному уже на всех его внутренних картах, накиданных этими паникерами.  
Шлак, шлак, шлак, что там… Он понял только влетев на мостик.   
Перед компьютером возвышался Сайндвейв, сжимая в манипуляторах безжизненно болтающийся корпус Планка, и держал на прицеле Старскрима.   
Джет, в свою очередь, угрожающе стискивал когтями варварски разодранного почти напополам Лазербика. Эрадиконы на нижней подпалубе нервно держали на прицеле обоих, явно не понимая, в кого стрелять.  
Шестнадцатый трансформировался и встал на линии огня, не сразу заметив скорчившегося в стороне Стива. Прикрывал, видно, сикера. Вот и прикрыл… Но вроде жив.  
— В Старскрима не стрелять, он свой, — скомандовал Шестнадцатый, и летучие со вздохами облегчения перевели прицелы на Саундвейва.  
Шестнадцатый не обманывался: раз Саундвейва не остановил корабль, что-то пошло очень не так. Все силы эрадиконов на борту с ним не справятся. Просканировав Планка, он с отчаянием понял — не выживет, Искра быстро гаснет. Шлак, как жаль…  
Саундвейв стремительно освободил один манипулятор и ткнул им в приборную панель. Корабль недовольно заворчал, но позволил вывести сообщение на экран:  
«Подделка идентификационного кода. Мегатронус не опознан. Где Мегатрон»  
Огромные мерцающие фиолетовые буквы жгли обвинением.   
— Отпусти Планка, — попросил Шестнадцатый тихо.  
«Эрадикон 122–67 дезактивирован»  
— Его зовут Планк. И он еще жив. Отпусти, — Шестнадцатый осторожно, медленно подходил, внимательно следя за страшными манипуляторами. Он не успеет отбиться. Это не Мегатрон, стреляющий лениво и без особого желания убить, не ждавший подвоха от Шоквейва.  
«Лазербик. Подделка идентификационного кода».  
— Старскрим, отпусти Лазербика, — Шестнадцатый подошел еще ближе.   
За спиной заклекотал, захрипел от боли кассетикон, получивший наконец свободу. Шлак, ну хотя бы Старскрим не выделывается, Шестнадцатый втайне ужасно этого боялся. Но, видно, разбираться с Саундвейвом сикеру показалось страшнее.  
— Идентификационный код получен от артефакта «метчик», — Шестнадцатый остановился уже в трех метрах, в зоне удара. Он не поднимал оружие, но напружинился, готовясь уходить, — разметка осуществлена легально. Данные неполные. Проверь.   
Он шагнул еще ближе — и тут Саундвейв ударил.   
В спину грянулся Лазербик, со всех сторон свистели длинные гибкие манипуляторы, он уворачивался на пределе, не атакуя, только уходя от удара, стремительно метался — но не мог выиграть. У Саундвейва как будто было не два манипулятора, а три тысячи, и все одновременно сдавили его корпус, сжимая до хруста броню.   
Закрытый глухой маской фейсплейт оказался чудовищно близко. Шестнадцатый уже мог рассмотреть в нем свое отражение, искаженное, но ясное. Изо рта потек энергон, когда кольца сдавили сильнее. Заскрипели сминаемые крылья.  
— Я не… могу… одержать вверх… в этом корпусе. — Шестнадцатый отчаянно дернулся и замер, пытаясь не расходовать силы.   
На плечо сел Лазербик. Когти процарапали до жути неприятно, и Шестнадцатый удивился, что на фоне жуткой боли в корпусе ощущает что-то еще. Ощущает царапины и тяжесть Лазербика. Ощущает взгляды в спину его маленькой жалкой армии, готовой к панике.  
Ощущает давящий взгляд из-за лицевой пластины.  
Наконечник манипулятора проскользил по его шлему, по затылку, и расщепился на десяток мягких штекеров свободного профиля. Шестнадцатый не дергался, пытаясь сообразить, где может быть слабое место Саундвейва. По слухам, даже Мегатрон — тот, другой Мегатрон — не смог победить его на Аренах…   
Но у него был корпус, были апгрейды, был опыт… Шестнадцатый же лишь яростно не хотел умирать ни за чье благо, кроме своего.   
Он перелопатил невероятную массу открытой информации — и в этот клик вдруг подумал, что Саундвейв должен был его засечь. Он же всегда контролировал сеть, как же он мог не…  
Штекеры вонзились под шлем, устанавливая прямой контакт — и гул вокруг исчез.  
Даже собственный болящий корпус казался каким-то далеким и странным.   
Меня взламывают — понял он и обратился ко взломщику.  
«Саундвейв!»  
Линзы его наверняка потухли, и он очень надеялся, что никто не вмешается.  
«Саундвейв!»  
Ответа не было. Под шлемом разливалась боль от подключений, от взлома.  
«Я не могу победить тебя в прямом бою. Но я могу найти другой способ победы. Ты можешь меня сломать — но тогда ты тоже проиграешь».  
Боль немного утихла. Впрочем, Шестнадцатый подозревал, что это просто информационные центры не справляются с предупреждениями от его несчастного исковерканного корпуса.  
«Проверь мои метки вблизи, » — Шестнадцатый пытался излучать уверенность в своем праве говорить от лица древнего Прайма, Мегатронуса.   
И чем дольше он пытался найти ощущения этого Прайма, тем сильнее поднимались изнутри те видения, мучившие его на верстаке Шоквейва, неясные, болезненные. Полувоспоминания, застрявшие непонятно где. Они были о жестоком предательстве, о кошмарной смерти… о долгих боях и поражении.  
Кажется, Саундвейв заставлял его вспоминать, и боль утихала, вытесненная древней яростью. Эрадикон Октет-один-шестнадцать поднял остатки разломанных крыльев и злобно зарычал, дергаясь в захвате.  
«Ты не сможешь меня остановить. Я вернусь, и буду возвращаться снова и снова! Тебе лучше подчиниться мне, Саундвейв!» — он яростно рванулся — и кольца распались.  
Шестнадцатый упал на одно колено, потом упрямо поднялся, не чувствуя рук. Взгляд его упал на потухшего Планка, он вспомнил, что Боулдер все еще в стазисе, что шлаков корабль сорвал его планы своим идиотским выстрелом, и упрямо попер вперед.  
— Немезис! Обезвредить Саундвейва! Это приказ! — Его голос едва напоминал прежний — вокалайзер тоже повредило, и больше всего он хотел сейчас убивать. Своими руками, чужими, неважно — всех, кто смеет, кто задумывается только о неподчинении! Разрушают его Кибертон, убивают его подчиненных, грабят его Землю, лезут к его Юникрону!  
— Код поддельный? — подозрительно осведомился Немезис.  
«Код подтвержден», — Саундвейв выпрямился, бережно прикрепил к себе Лазербика, и позволил стазис-полю захватить свой корпус.

На лицевом экране у него мерцала короткая надпись.

ALL HAIL MEGATRON.


End file.
